Question: For certain real numbers $a$, $b$, and $c$, the polynomial \[g(x) = x^3 + ax^2 + x + 10\]has three distinct roots, and each root of $g(x)$ is also a root of the polynomial \[f(x) = x^4 + x^3 + bx^2 + 100x + c.\]What is $f(1)$?
Since every root of $g(x)$ is a root of $f(x)$ (and these roots are distinct), $g(x)$ is a factor of $f(x).$  Furthermore, $g(x)$ is a monic polynomial of degree 3, and $f(x)$ is a monic polynomial of degree 4, so
\[x^4 + x^3 + bx^2 + 100x + c = (x^3 + ax^2 + x + 10)(x - r)\]for some real number $r.$  Expanding, we get
\[x^4 + x^3 + bx^2 + 100x + c = x^4 + (a - r) x^3 + (1 - ar) x^2 + (10 - r) x - 10r.\]Matching coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
a - r &= 1, \\
1 - ar &= b, \\
10 - r &= 100, \\
-10r &= c.
\end{align*}From the equation $10 - r = 100,$ $r = -90.$  Then $a = r + 1 = -89,$ so
\[f(x) = (x^3 - 89x^2 + x + 10)(x + 90),\]and $f(1) = (1 - 89 + 1 + 10)(1 + 90) = \boxed{-7007}.$